warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 2
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 1 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 3}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Kapitel aus dem Buch Wolkensterns Reise. Verweise Sicht *Wolkenstern Charaktere *Ahornstern *Eschenstern *Abendstern *Rehauge *Vogelflug Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenhimmel (hier fälschlicherweise Wolke genannt) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Weniger Beute Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WolkenClan-Territorium ***WolkenClan-Lager **Fluss Tiere *Amsel *Spatz *Eichhörnchen *Fuchs Heilmittel *Gänsefingerkraut Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, WolkenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Große Versammlung, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, Monster, Frischbeute *Clanränge: Anführer, Krieger, Heiler, Schüler, Junges *Zeit: Herzschlag, Monde *Redewendung: "Frecher Fuchs!" Wissenswertes *Seite 18: "Er lief durch einen Wald (...)" - Statt lief müsste es "war" oder "befand sich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von he was in a forest ist (vgl. Seite 212 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 18: Der Satzrest "(...) as he padded between the trunks." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 212 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 18-19: Ahornstern wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als tiefrot und rot beschrieben, obwohl sie eigentlich dunkelorange ist (vgl. Seite 212-213 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 19: Der Satz "SkyClan has been at the heart of the forest, the heart of the warrior code (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der WolkenClan ist das Herzstück des Waldes, des Kriegergesetzes (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), hat der Wald, in dem das Gesetz der Krieger entstanden ist, dem WolkenClan immer am Herzen gelegen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 213 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 19-20: Clear Sky, der Gründer des WolkenClans wird mit Wolke übersetzt. Dies ist ein Fehler, da er im Original bei seinem Stammnamen genannt wurde und daher eigentlich als Wolkenhimmel bezeichnet werden müsste und selbst wenn die Katzen ihn nur bei seinem verkürzten Namen nennen, hätte es Wolke'n''' sein müssen, da der Clan, den er gegründet hat ebenfalls Wolke'n'Clan und nicht "WolkeClan" heißt (vgl. Seite 213 von ''The Untold Stories) *Seite 19: Der Wolkenstern bezeichnet den WolkenClan fälschlicherweise als SternenClan (vgl. Seite 213 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 19: "(...) neben ihm mit den Ohren." - Statt Ohren müsste es "Schweif" sein, da im Original die Rede von twitched her tail ist (vgl. Seite 213 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 20: Der Satz "Cloudstar bowed" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wolkenstern verneigte sich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wolkenstern grüßte höflich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 213 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 21: Der Satz "I am honored to follow in your paw steps." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es ist mir eine Ehre, euren/deinen Pfotenschritten zu folgen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich werde eurem Beispiel nur allzu gern folgen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 215 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 21: "Ich muss ihn danach fragen." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 215 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 22: Der Satz "Oh, okay." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Oh, okay/in Ordnung/na schön/na gut.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nun, ann lass uns gehen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 216 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 23: Der Satz "Instantly Cloudstar tensed." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sofort spannte Wolkenstern sich an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wolkenstern zuckte zusammen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 216 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 23: "Rehauge sah besorgt aus." - Statt besorgt müsste es "ernst" heißen, da im Original die Rede von looked serious ist (vgl. Seite 216 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 23: Rehauge wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit braunen Augen beschrieben, obwohl sie eigentlich blaue hat (vgl. Seite 217 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 23: Der Satz "Cloudstar shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wolkenstern zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), erklärte Wolkenstern besänftigend." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 217 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 25: Der Satzrest "Alive and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 218 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 26: Der Satz "And kind and smart like you." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und so gütig/liebevoll/nett/freundlich und klug/clever/schlau wie du.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und freundlich und liebevoll wie du." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 219 von The Untold Stories) Quellen en:Cloudstar's Journey/Chapter 2 Kategorie:Verweise